gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Noob Academy and Learning Center
" The Noob Academy and Learning Center was made by Edgar Wildrat when he realized that noobs are just SERIOUSLY CONFUSED people. So he decided to open The Noob Academy and Learning Center (or NALC). Who We Are NALC is an organization devoted to the study and education of noobs. Quote of the week: 4/11:"The noob was once us. We have all been noobs, and that is why we must teach others that are noobs so that our skills shall be passed on to them." 4/11:"A flower needs water, and light to sprout. We are that water and light to the rest." Staff *Principal: Edgar Wildrat *Vice Principal: Jeremiah Stormwash (User:Bator.hos) *Superintendent: Mr. Samuel Redbeard *History Teacher (teaches game history etc): Mr. Blasthawk *History Teacher (goes further in depth): Mr. Breasly *Physical Education (P.E.) Teacher (helps level up etc): ''Capt. SKull X'' *P.E Secondary Teacher: Zeke *First Stage (grade) Teacher (is first teacher, teaches basics etc): Jim Rigbones *Second Stage Teacher (like First Stage Teacher except teaches more advanced): Robert *Math Teacher (teaches things such as won=1 etc. etc. etc.)Thegreatmatt pending *Noobologist (the study and information of noobs): Mr. Link (Shade Link) *Noobologist: Lawrence Daggerpaine *Noobologist: Simon Treasurehawk *Noobologist: Jay Brightsun The Definition of the word 'Noob' Excerpt from English text book chapter one:Introduction A 'Noob' as some people call it, can be many things. It can be: A: A low level player that is annoying and acts like the leader(Depending on attitude of the people and of the person, this could be good or bad) B:Simply an unexpierenced low level player with great promise. C:A slang word for an annoying person D: An insult that is quite unkind and (Quite Regrettebly) used often. Research and Studies: Edgar Wildrat First Study: Chair Dude, this guy went into Governors Mansion and started jumping on chairs (really weird) these pictures were taken from my study: Chair Dude (1).PNG|Chair Dude Kills a Cadet (yay?) Chair Dude (2).PNG|Chair Dude's Stats Chair Dude (3).PNG|Chair Dude is Sabre-Happy Chair Dude (4).PNG|Chair Dude is just standing (he said I am hunting crabs and just stood there) End Result: Chair Dude is just an unexperienced noob, best kind because he is only new and not some EITC idiot. He can be helped and he is a good leveler. Conclussion: He won't play the game very long, he is un-experienced and doesn't know how to play. Estimated Time On Game: I give him a week. Jeremiah Stormwash Jeffrey Blasthawk Experiment: N-008-4 Research: Random. While hanging out with my good friend, Captain Johnny, we went noob hunting. We found a classic noob looking for a voodoo doll. "WHERE U GET VOODOO DOLL" he says. Afterwards, I predicted: #Game play time: 1 month #Weapons: 20, all crude, most blunderbuss. #How much longer he will play: 4 weeks #Final Rep Lvl: 9 #Will he find vodoo doll?: No. He wont be able to find Tia Dalma. Experiment: N-008-5 Or, "Chair girl". Research: Exciting noob, very jumpy. I was in the Governors mansion with Edgar and two noobs came in. We agreed that I would get the girl, and hed get the guy. The girl seemed to jump less. This noob went outside after jumping off the walls in the Governors mansion. It went after 1 cadet. She died after three cadets. one by one, i saw the cadet regenerate, and try to kill her. By the third cadet, the girl noob was curious about what would happen if she died, so she stood still, and died... she died... O_o. I even had to heal her. Experiment: N-008-7 Research: I only got to see this guy for a few seconds, but those seconds were weird. I saw a navy cadet RUN before my eyes, after this one level two noob. I could already tell that this noob only hit him once with his cutlass after he took off. Experiment N-008-8 Research: A common noob. Obviously trying to be a leader, and stand out. Of course alot of people, including me, were hating on him for trying to be a bigshot leader. "Ok, low level people in the back! (EVEN HE IS LOW LVL, AND HE WAS IN THE FRONT) Ok people, invasion time, everyone get tonics, and lets defeat the undead!" I could have recorded everyone doing that invasion if i wanted to, but this was the worst person. I could have sworn i was the second highest level person doing that invasion! Conclusion: He was unexperienced, and annoying, and hated on. One of the worst kinds of noobs. Shade Link Experiment: N-008-2 Research: Not as exciting as my first study, future studies should be better. I was on Invasion Port Royal, Guines, I believe. I was killed, and a random person, later known as Experiment N-008-2, rubbed it in and danced, and did other... things. Experiment: N-008-3 Research: Not that exciting, but better than N-008-2. Screenshots explain themselves. Random Lvl. 1 playing tough guy. Experiment: N-008-9 Research: Slightly more exciting, and entertaining. I was bored on Tortuga, Abassa, so I got into my Noobologist gear, and said it's time to study noobs. A user, known as Silent Munny, said to look at myself. I chose him as my experiment, and tested his responses to various stimuli. Eventually, I simply started saying, "Cool story bro". Though his trolling was helpless, he would come back every 5 minutes with more pathetic behavior, even saying he has played for 4 years. He also apparently has 7 Mastered pirates. I have concluded: #He doesn't get much attention, so he has to look like a big shot. #He is no older than 12 years, and lied about his age. #Weapons are crude. File:Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 2.20.51 PM.png|It's attacking! File:Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 2.21.27 PM.png|Hmm... this is interesting... A new stratagem? File:Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 2.24.15 PM.png|Amazing! It knows the darkness is its ally! Experiment: N-008-11 Research: Desperate online dater. Called a girl on the game hot; when she turned him down, he walked up to a girl next to her and hit on her. When told that's being desperate, and that online dating is disturbing, a tantrum was thrown. Conclusion: #Desperate #Hasn't gotten a date before #Very lonely, proven by hitting on the first girl he sees. Experiment: N-008-13 Research: Attempted to steal my account. Offered to Level me up, then said he needed my username and password. His little scam failed. File:Screen shot 2011-04-24 at 10.43.33 AM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-24 at 10.43.56 AM.png Jay Brightsun Experiment: N-008-10 Research: A nice and friendly level eight. It was my first day on Tortuga Cortevos, so i got into uniform and selected him as my research form. He was on the docks next to a few people and started going sabre wild. I commended him and randomely said "How Manner" to decide if he was troll or not. He proved to be no troll, and he attempted to friend me. I denied it, saying i did not know him so well, and he was not troll at all. Research Results: #Nice, no troll attitude, just wants to play the game and not as an EITC guy with Samuel or Leon. In truth? The best kind of low level player. #Against Trolling. #Doesn't care if you are random or not Predictions: Will Prosper in game, grow to a high level with lots of good friends. Experiment N-008-12 Research: Since it was my second time and i wanted to to a research report once more, i teleported to Port Royal and looked around a while, finally finding a low level pretending to duel another low level. I got into my gear and followed him around, doing various tests. We went into another dark alley and he said for two people to follow him. When he proved to be unresponsive to the tests, i pretended to attack. One of his companions shot at me and i shot back(Not smart), and so they chased me all the way into the Rowdy Rooster, where they abandoned the chase. My report concludes: Research Results: #A good guy, just doesn't care for randomeness. #The leader-type of guy who commands high levels(But didn't go yelling up about it, he was ok) #Doesn't Troll. Predictions:Will grow in game into a leader of a guild of some type with good(and loyal) friends Lord Robert Experiment: N-345-45 Research: 'Unlimited access noob. I was on Abassa on Padres del Fuego. I found a LV 1 mastered svs infamy! (Hard to believe) and rank 3 pvp infamy. I knew he would make a great experiment and i asked him that is svs and pvp all you do. Henry said that he had unlimited and has used it to master svs and master pvp then going to work on his weapons. Very rare that I found a noob that found :D. Anyway i pvp me ( i beat him ) and then i had to leave. He was smart and said he wants to master infamy! Never seen that before but ok in my book Research Results: #Very nice, good at pvping. #Most likely going to continue in the game ( hope to see him again ) #He's cool and will not turn down PVP or SVS Predictions: He'll most likey continue within the game and not be a noob for long. Professor George (John) Breasly Experiment: N008-Level #IGH ''Research: ''What are the reactions of high level noobs to low level noobs when provoked? Approached Ben Squidskull of I N F E R N O, under the alias Mercenaire, and challenged to pvp. He denied, saying he was going to Darkhart, but he satayed on the island for several minutes. I challenged him, saying he was afraid, and he informed me he was a jumper. He did not lose his temper at all. Research Results #Kind, yet brusque #Most likely trying to live peacefully on PotCO #Gives I N F E R N O a good name, as high levels, yet kind. Above "say again..." was Mercenaire challenging him, and saying "hello?" repeatedly. Classes Math: Learning the speedchat plus numbers (won too tree for ive ix sven ate fine tin) History: Self-explanatory EITC Class: Class to convert EITC into normal people English Teaching what to say (example dont say: IM JACK SPARROW!) Know-how: Learning game basics (example: what a flagship is) Want to join? Just say so in the comments and a fill out form will appear on your talk page. You can also contact User:Edgar Wildrat Schools Our primary schools building is Governors Mansion, Fort Dundee, Senor Fransisco House, Kings Arm. We have one building for every main island besides for Cuba. Noob Academy and Learning Center Seal-1- (55x45).jpg|Our Logo a noob.PNG|A noob going into class main school building.PNG|Edgar Wildrat in front of the main School Building on Port Royal Template If member use the code: ﻿ If you want to join just ask in the comments! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Governments Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO Players Wiki Members Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:In-game Events Category:Organization Category:Governments Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan Groups